Betral for Starfire: Sequeal
by Yoruichi-Flash Godess
Summary: hi here's your Sequeal of Betral for Starfire. Jessica is back and working for slade in the make trying to knock Star down can X save her in time or will he lose her for ever? Read and review God Bless ... and Enjoy! :D
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: DNA and other stuff

**HI! ITS ME! IM STILL GROUNDED AND I DON'T WANT TO DIE OR YOU KNOW! So Yeah I know this is the sequel of A betrayal for Starfire so Ya I hope you in joy and please R&R! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING except…. **

**Jessica: Sweet !...By the way she only owns Crow, bash boy, Tear, Rain, Blazefire, and Steel. AND MY CREATOR OWNS ME!**

**Jessica don't scare them. Ok so will THAT let us begin.**

(X's P.O.V)

"Xavier…. Xavier!"

I Heard a voice say in my ear. I open one eye and saw my amazing girlfriend in my room sitting on my bed. "Hey cutie… What's a matter?" I asked still trying not to fall back into my slumber. She started at me and smiled.

"Cyborg wanted me to tell you that breakfast is Ready." She said smiling. I try to smile back but I know I was smirking.

"Ok..so what's the really reason you got me up?" I asked sitting up on my Black and red bed. She looked at me with a surprised look then stared down.

"It's Jessica….. she robbed a bank last night." She sighed. I stared at her…. Jessica ? We haven't seen her in two months… something isn't right. I looked at Starfire her face instead of Happy, sweet, lovable smile instead it looked scared. "Hey! Let's get some of Cy's Breakfast and after it we'll chase her down!" I said trying to get her mind of the subject. She smiled and nodded and smiled. I stood up and grabbed her hand as we left my room. AS we left my room Robin came out of his With his stupid Smirk plastered on his face. Gosh I'm good to Kill that smirk And who do's he think he is hitting on my girlfriend!

"Hey star want to catch a movie and catch up?" He asked.

"No thank you I'm going on a shopping spree with Raven and Terra Today!" She replied. At a Girl!

"O well I ummm….."

" She said No !" I growled at him. He took a couple steps back. 'Ha ah so he's a scared cat, well this should be fun.' I thought. Then I took star's hand and ran to the living room to find something I really didn't want to see.

"There coming to take me away ha, hehe hoho, to the farm with nice men in clean white coats." Beast boy sang as terra looked like she was going to murder him. Starfire started to giggle a bit. I sat down with Terra as Starfire stared to helping Cyborg with Breakfast.

"So Terra what's up with your sister?" I asked to see her drop her head down.

"Really I don't know." She said plainly as she took a slip of coffee.

I started to wonder 'What if Jessica isn't the problem?' I thought as I took a slip of my girlfriend's coffee, Star stared at me I smile and she smiled back.

(Jessica's P.O.V)

I looked up to see my master Slade, in his hands where six's shots. He gave them to me. "I want to take The titans DNA." He told me. I nodded and Ran out of his lair with my lighting speed.

I looked at the shots 'why am I doing this?' I asked myself. "because you want revenge!" my inner self told me. Then I watched the sun go down I smiled and Laughed 'this is going to be easier then I thought.' I started to run towards the shore there I say what I was looking for, all the light were out. I smiled and flew to the out of the tower and slipped into an air vent.

I started to crawl then I looked to see who was the first victim in my masters plan. I saw a room it was all green. 'Beast boys room, perfect.' I smiled and opened the vent I flew quietly to the grounded. And walked over to his bed and he was holding a pillow and making out with it I wanted to laugh so hard but I couldn't I took out one off the six shots and poked it in his arm and drew so blood and took it out and put it back in my pocket. I watched Beast Boy his eyes popped open.

"Terra?" he asked me. 'O shoot!'

"Ya beast Boy its me! Go back to sleep ok?" I said trying to acted like my sister. He smiled and nodded and closed his eyes and headed of to sleep.

'wow that was close.' I thought as I flew back into the vent. I crawled down and up until I reached the next vent. It was pitch dark in that room. 'Raven haha I know this room.' I opened the vent and slipped in without making a sound. I flew over to her bed and stuck the shot in her arm and drew some blood, I took the shot out and flew back in to the vent. 'this is to easy!'

I saw the next vent i looked throw the vent I saw new papers all over the walls. 'Robby' I smirked as I opened the next vent and jumped out and landed softly on the ground. I walked over to see robin smiling I took out the shot and drew some of his DNA. I smiled and kissed his head. I flew up in the vent and headed left .

The next room was all blue with computers and a Flat screen Tv. 'Well looks who the next victim, the idiot .' I upend it and slipped in he was on a table I took the next shot from my pocket and up it in him I drew some of his blood. I smirked and up the shot in my other pocket and flew back into the vent.

"Uh again way to easy!" I whispered and I started to crawl again the next room had stars, and looked like a desert I smiled 'My little siss' I smirked as I got out of the vent and walked over to her bed. I took out a shot and drew some of her DNA. After I drew it she started to turn over. I smiled evilly and crawled back into the vent.

'One More shot, who's the last victim on my list, well I have raven, Cyborg, BB, terra, Robin…..' I smiled I know who's next, the one who ruined my masters plan the one and only Troq. I started to crawl I noticed the next vent I looked Pink and purple everything. I smiled evilly as I opened the vent and crawled out and stood up I took the last shot out of me pocket and walked over to her and stuck it hard in her arm and drew some DNA then out of nowhere she scream. I took the shot out and ran towards the vent and slipped in and closed it. I watched and say Red X run into her room and quiet her down I sighed and crawled out of the tower and headed back to my master.

(STARS P.O.V)

I screamed on the up of my lungs something either bit me or stuck something in my arm. Then someone put their arms around me and held me tight. I opened my eyes to see my boyfriend I smiled as tears can from my eyes. He had his eyes closed.

"Shhhhh" he whispered in my ear.

"Xavier my arm…It hurts."I said as I started to cry. He opened his eyes and picked me up bridal style and took me to Cyborg's room. As we were in the hall I saw robin coming out from his room. I rolled my eyes and hugged Xavier tighter. I saw his eyes narrow on robin, then he started to run. In 12 seconds tops we reached Cyborg's room. Xavier laid me on the extra bed and walked over and woke up Cyborg.

"Hey Man what's the bi…" Xavier cuts him of

"Starfire Needs help." He said as Cyborg got off the table he was sleeping and walked over to me. I smiled as he examined my arm. Then he put this weird looking thing on my arm, I guess its taking my heart rate? I took deep breaths in a couple minutes later the rest of the team came in here with the same problem. He started to run some tests on us.

After at least 10 minutes he got the results. "….Someone took some of your DNA" Cyborg explained as he help me up.

"WHAT?" Terra said as her blue eyes got big.

"It means someone drew are blood!" Raven said rolling her eyes.

"BLOOD!" Terra said before she passed out. I started to giggle until BB gave me a glare. BB jumped up and down.

"Someone was in my room and I know it wasn't Terra!" BB said with a proud smile on his face. Cyborg smiled. "Ok genius who was it then?" BB's then looked lost.

"I Utterly have no clue." He said as he sat back on the bed.

Robin looked at me and smiled. I turned my head and looked at Xavier. All of sudden Robin jumped up.

"I know who it was," Robin said as he started walking around the room ," The person who came in my room before she left she kissed my head."

Then I know who it was. I felt like I was on fire. "JESSICA." I said as ever one looked at me. Xavier came over to my side and hugged me it helped me cool of a little.

"But what do's she want from are DNA?" BB asked as Terra started to wake up a bit.

"Or who does she work for?" I heard my boyfriend say. I wondered a bit.

(Back to Jessica's P.O.V)

I return to Slade's Lair with the shots of all the titans DNA in my hand. As I walked into the transforming lad. Slade turn around and stuck out his hand, I gave them to him.

"Good! My apprentice." He said as he turned back around. Stepped over to see what he was going.

"So tell me again why you wanted their DNA?" I asked as I watched him put the shots of DNA in different tubes.

"I thought it was simple." He said was he walked over to were a big green button was I hide behind a table as Slade pushed the Large button. I Closed my eyes not knowing what was going on.

CRASH!

Then I heard my master laugh. "Jessica meet your Team." He said. I opened my eyes and looked up from where I was hiding from. I gasped. "WHAT THE HECK!" I screamed.

**OK so I hope this pleases the ones who wanted a sequel! Well That do You think… AND PLEASE R&R! Ok plus what do you think Jessica saw? And PLEASE R&R and I'll try making the chapters longer I promise! And GOD BLESS AND HAVE A GREAT DAY UNTILL WE MEET AGAIN! 9please r&r!) **


	2. Chapter 2: CLONES

Chapter 2: Clones

**Hehehe this going to be fun so anyway THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEW! And here is the next chapter… hahaha I DON'T OWN …..**

**Tear: SHE DOSNT OWN ANYTHING! Well excepted me, Bash boy, Steel, Crow, Blazefire, and Rain.. that's all!**

**Jessica: My owner owns me!**

**Ok this is freaky so ON WITH THE STORY! (WARNING VAMPIRE'S INVOLED!)**

(Jessica's P.O.V)

"What the Heck!" I screamed. Slade pushed me in front of him.

There in front of me where six shadowy figures. One looked a lot look robin but had a black torn suit on and very big fangs. The second one looked like a normal Cyborg but without the mental and computer stuff on his body, he was wearing a dark blue shirt which was torn was well and had jean with holes on then, he's Fang very sharp! Then a dark green looking beast boy stood with messier hair and his shirt was so torn you could see his 6 pack, His fangs where sharper then BB. Beside him stood a girl how looked like my sister. She had dirty blond hair, a black shirt and red and black skirt, she had mascara on and her fangs the littlest of all. Then on the other side of the one how looked like Cyborg, she had raven black hair, her mascara was the darkest off all, she had a choker and cape, and Black torn shirt, shorts, and sneakers. The one in the middle looked like that Troq and had her hair in a pony tail and dark mascara, sneakers, a bloody red dress with a black jacket. I turn and looked at My master.

"What did…. Why do they have fangs?" I asked with fear entering my body.

"I added some blood of a bat so they would be tougher and stronger then the titans, simple really!" He replied as he got in front of me.

"Who are you?" the one that looked like BB asked Slade.

"Your master and what's your names?" he replied and they stood there for a moment.

"Bash boy" the one who looked like BB said.

"Tear." Tera's clone said smiling showing her fangs

"Rain." Raven's clone said crossing her arms

"Steel" Cy's clone said

"Crow!" robin's clone said

"Blazefire!" Starfire's clone said walking up to Slade and smelling him. Crow started to growl. I have a really bad feeling about this.

"STOP SMELLING MY BLOOD!" Slade said picking Blazefire up by the neck and throwing her to the ground I front of me.

"Sorry I'm starving! Cant a vampire **eat** around here?" she said looking at me.

I looked at Slade with pleasing eyes. "Now the hungrier you get the more vicious you become." He said get right in her face. THANK GOODNESS HE HAS A MASK! She glared at him then looked you at me.

"Slade Came we go on that mission now?" I asked trying to make she stop looking at me like I'm s snack!

"Yes," he said getting in front of the group ,"Kill them the teen titans and you may kill as many people on the was excepted Jess here and I ! understand?" they nodded looking very hungrier there before and boom they here gone. Thank goodness I have super speed to keep up with them.

(At Titans tower In X's Room (star's P.O.V)

Here I'm with my awesome boyfriend on his mini couch watch salt. I started to yawn and laid my head on him. I started to drift of until.

"ALL TITANS MEET IN SEATOR K83 HURRY VAMPIRE SEEN IN DOWN TOWN" The loud speaker went off My eyes shot up and jumped of the couch followed by Xavier. I flew down the hall took a left the right and down the stairs and in the room on the right. Raven, terra, BB, Cy, and robin stood there waiting for us.

"Vampires? Really so what's the real reason?" I said putting a lot of venom in my voice as possible to the bird boy wonder in tights! He smirked which made a shiver down my spine which make Xavier put his arm around my waist and growled at robin.

"Well other than seeing your pretty face the yes vampires!" he said as his smirk grew seeing me shiver again.

"Then WHY ARE WE WAITING HERE FOR?" X yelled all the other titans excepted robin nodded and started to leave. I followed X as robin kept on following me. Gosh We got out of the tower and flew. Terra gave cy a lift on her rock, Raven flew , BB turned into a hawk, Robin on his bike, Me and X well I give him lifts. We headed down town.

"AAGGGGGHHH" a little girl screamed as a Boy with dark green skin was cornering her into a wall.

"TITANS GO!" Robin said grabbing the girl as BB turned into a ram and ran into the boy. I flew to the ground. X jumped and landed with grace.

"SHOW OFF!" I Yelled knowing he's smirking.

The boy on the ground smirked showing his fangs and turned into a bat and flew up before BB could attack him.

"WHAT THE HECK!" BB Yelled crashing into the ground.

I flew up trying to catch the thing. In a blink of an eye I was pinned to the wall by a boy with crazy black hair and a mask like robins but edgy and spike and dark looking. He started to get close to my neck, and pulled away and smiled showing his fangs.

"You know your blood is applying my hunger." He said licking his lips. O CRAP! I tried to turned away but he's way to strong. He started to lean in I could feel his cold breath on my neck.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" X Saied throwing one of his X's and braking one of the vampire's fangs. He turned and stared at X will put his guard down I Kick him so hard in the place were the sun don't shine no more. He drop to the ground. I looked around this dirty blond started fighting Terra. And the green boy from earlier is attacking BB, And this girl with a black hood is fighting Raven. Cyborge and this guy were throwing all kinds of punches and kicks at each other. Robin and Jessica where….WAIT Jessica ….People …CLONE! There clones but where's mine? Then a flash of red and X was pinned to the ground.

"XAVIER!" I screamed and tackled the girl of my boyfriend and throw endless punches at her rib cages.

"TEAR, BASH BOY!" The girl screamed. The boy and girl that where fighting BB and terra Came over to us. The girl pulled me of by my hair as the boy started to punch me endlessly in the ribs. Raven uppercut the boy and X slammed the girl into the wall. I fell to the ground begging for air.

"RETREAT! CROW GET BLAZEFIRE! TEAR, RAVEN, BASH BOY, STEEL LETS GO!" Jessica said throwing robin into a trash can. The some named Crow Grabbed the my clone in a blink of an eye they were all gone.

"That was freaky!" X stand picking me up bridal style. Raven helped Cyborg up as Terra and BB got robin out of the trash. I looked up at X and started to cry. My rib cage is hurting like crazy.

"Hurry we need to get them back before the freakish teens come back." Cyborge said was he and raven started to head back, BB laid robin on one of Terra's rocks and started back was well. X held me so tight I could hear his heart beat.

"Koria it'll be ok they would hurt you if I have anything to do with it!" He said smiling at me. X, Terra, and Raven are the only ones who know my real name. I raped my hands around his neck and he pressed the X and in a minute we were back at titans tower in the hospital area. X laid me on the bed as Cyborg took X's rays at my rib cages. I Still don't under stand Who does she work for?

**(Slade's liar (Jess's P.O.V)**

"Slade!" I said running in before the other's arrived. One by one they came in.

"Who did the mission go Did you kill them?" Slade asked as Tear started to play with her nails.

"Well umm you see … we… almost did..!" Blazefire said walk in front of the group. CRAP she's dead meat!

"WHAT!" Slade said was he picked Blazefire up by the neck.

"sor…ry…..we…..they…..we..ak….gi..ve..us….a..no…th..er..ch..an..ce..!" She choked out. Slade dropped her on the ground and started to walk Back and forth.

"Go and make sure there gone for good!" He said . We all nodded and took off. FUN! I HOPE THEY DON'T REALLY DIE I mean its not the same the were all…NO… I MUST KILL THEM!

Gosh sorry ! please R&R and I'll try to update soon and make the chapters longer … STOP THAT!

Tear: I'M innocent!

Ya right ok well till the next chapter friends God bless and R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: DON'T TURN THE LIGHTS OUT!

**HI! I KNOW ITS BEEN KILLING YOU TO KNOW WHAT THE HECK IS GOING TO HAPPEN! So I will try to update more it's been hard with school and things! So on with the story huh AND THANKS AGAIN! AND!**

**Crow:…OWOWOW! SHE ONLY OWNS**

**Blazefire: US AND THE PLOT NOT ANYTHING ELSE!**

**Star: Um starfire123?**

**You see them to huh? (she nodded) Great ….Now you good little f of nature go off and play!(They get evil smirks on their face's!) CRAP! ( takes off running) X finish the thing!**

**X: Starfire 123 is not responsible if the viewer read has nightmare's or is scare of the dark after this… and SHE ONLY OWNS THE TEEN TERROR! AND THE FREAKEN PLOT! Have a nice time reading! :D**

(Star's P.O.V)

After the treatment Cyborge gave me, I'm fully awake now. Bb and Terra are in the room watching a scary movie as Cyborge was treating Raven and Robin. X is on the bed side with his head on the side of bed I was on. I looked over at the window then lighting hit it and as I did I saw crow in a blink of an eye.

"Cyborge…?" I was barley able to choke out. Cy turn and looked at me.

"What's a matter Star?" he asked towering over me.

"Crow…"

"What? Where?"

"Window….."As I said that, Cyborge turned and looked at Bb and Terra.

"Yoyo Bb, Terra shut that of and come here!" He said, Beast boy turned and stared at him and grabbed the remote and shut it off. Terra got up and stretched as she came over to me.

"What's matter Starfire?" I gave her the look. In the corner of my eyes I could see them 7 figure's I the hall away. I looked at terra and motioned me head to the hall away. Terra looked up and then pure fear took her body. Bb and cy looked at me and I motioned to the door again. BB looked over and…..right there fear in his jade green eye's, Cyborg just tied to stay cool and walked over and tried rapidly to treat raven and Robin so they could help us. I still had the corner of my eye on the door…. Why weren't they attacking? I looked over and say terra do something that is X wasn't my boyfriend he would have killed her for it. She quietly walked over with ice formed in her hand and slide it in his shirt. Xavier's eyes popped open and looked at me I once again motioned the hallway. He looked over and looked back down and nodded.

"X….. what are we going to do?" I said that only X could hear.

"I have a plan… Vampires hate light right," X asked I nodded ,"Well who has the power to control the earth?" NOW I GET IT! I smiled at terra which got her attention.

"Terra come here I got something for you to do!" I said as she rushed over to me.

(Blazefire's P.O.V (I'm turning for something new!)

BLAHBLAHBLAH is that all, this chick do is talk? I mean she's a good leader and has good plans But MAN IS SHE ANNOYING! As I convert my eyes to the room were outside of where we are going to kill the titans…..WOW! A boy with SEXY blond wavy hair and cold blue eyes.

"Blazefire…"

"Blazefire?..."

"YO BLAZEFIRE!" I snapped my backed back to a very ticked of Crow and Jessica.

"Ya what" they came a the 'Stop checking out people' look " crow WERENOT DATING I M ALLOWED TO CHECK GUYS OUT!" I cried out. Tear, Rain, and Bash boy just looked at Crow and me in a looked that really had no point. I sighed

"So when can we attack them?" I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"After I cut the power…remainder…. light death?" Jessica said picking up a wire and braking it in half. I heard a scream. We all started to snicker…. But how was that Sexy boy by Star freak or whatever her name is! I looked over seeing Bash boy and Tear staring helplessly at the door there eyes filled with hunger. I could also smell there sweet blood to. O HOW GOOD IT SMELLS! My eyes turned lava red as I jumped over to the door.

"Tear take Beast boy down, Bash take Terra, Rain take Cyborg, Steel umm Raven, Crow…Starfire, Jessica Robin, And me with ..X" I said putting a a lot of venom in my voice. They all nodded and Races towards their targets! Bas and Tear ran to the right side of the tower. As Rain and steel took the right, Crow Top, Jess bottom and me in the middle. TIME TO HAVE SOME FUN!

(Terra's P.O.V)

Here I am running helplessly away from the Vampires with BB…I hope Koria will be fine and Raven, MOST OF ALL I'm praying well all get out of this alive! X told us to stick together in groups but Robin is alone! Poor boy he's the first target I bet any ways…..WAIT where's BB….O CRAP! WHERE IS HE?...IM DEAD IN SO SO! DEAD….wait I control the earth why the in the worl should I be afraid of Vampires when I control tree's, Rock, Fire, wind, and water.. SO WHY AN I AFRAID? I said in my head and keeping my head up high!

"Cause I'm scary looking and Hot." A voice said behind me. How did he or she know that?

"I'm a Boy and cause I'm a vampire!" The voice said again. I turned facing a pair of very dark jade green eyes. O CRAP BASH!

"Yep that's my name and I want make this hurt…."He told me with a very evil smile on his face. I took a couple of steps Back and took a fighting position.

"Unn is the little girl going to fight me?" he asked as he puffed his chest out.

"You know you really are annoying and you don't know who your messing with!" I snarled at him. He looked down at me he was at least one foot taller like BB ITS SO UNFAIR!

"No its not and you really look good to eat!" He said as his eyes flied of hunger and is that?...NO NOO NONO NOT EVER GOING… he will have to kill My boy friend first and deal with me!

"I can deal with that and who's your boy friend?" He asked getting really close like really close! I smiled and threw my knee up hard.

"Never going to happen Vamp!" I said as he fell to the ground in pain.

"Why you little…"

"Say one more word and your dead!" I said lifting my fist to his gut. He lead on the ground still I laughed and opened fire in my palm witch scared him even more!

"You know I REALLY HATE VAMPIRES! that is why I'm team Jacob!" I said walking out. Ok so where is my BB? I looked around and felt something going in to my arm I looked and there was Bash with a Shot My eyes were getting tired and sleepy .So I Screamed super loud and crashed and everything went dark.

CRAP I'M GOING TO DIE!

(BB P.O.V)

I heard a scream not just any scream my Terra's scream. I felt something Rage, anger …NO not know I heard it again.

"TERRA!" I YELLED turning into the Beast like I had to protect my friend. I sence something ..Bats blood really close. Tear gggrrr

"WOW! You know me are too sweet!" A voice said behind me. I turned around seeing her playing with her hair…. She is nothing like Terra.

"Thanks I know I'm Better hehe wanta play with me?" She asked as a evil Smile came to her face. I Growled and narrowed my eyes on her!

"You know if you don't come quietly that little blond is going to die so come on little Beast!" She said taking something out of her jacket… I narrowed my eyes on it…..Sleep darts! I growled wants more and… no if I don't go she'll kill Terra! So I gave up ! I can't let them hurt Terra! And fell to the ground in front of Tear. She stuck the shot right in my neck. "God all mighty save your children. Please" I said as everything went blank! I Let out a scream a loud painful scream!

At least all be with Terra!

( Raven's P.O.V)

I heard to peoples screams Terra and BBs…What Cyborg!...A tear rolled down my cheek he was my big brother….. NO THIS ENDS HERE. My eyes turned red I threw through the walls heading towards the sound of the screaming and sure they were there and guarded by four Vamps. I smiled and stood in the hallway.

"Hey Blood suckers over here come get me you freaks!" I yelled and they all stared at me and there eyes turned red. I smirked.

"BELLTRICKS MELLCOIL VELLEVT !" I YELLED. They all look confused then the tower shook wildly. The pips sprang up and raped all the vamps in them I counted …123..4? where's 4 then I felt a shape pain in my body. My eyes blurred no NO! I fell to the ground And screamed my lunges out and blanked out….

(Star's ….P.O.V)

All my friend knocked out and X and robin disappeared to somewhere…. Then I felt it cold…..damp feeling I turned and saw him leaning against the wall.

"Crow.." I glared and put star bolts in my hand.

"come on love!" the said smiling showing his fangs!

"Don't call me that!" I hissed backed

"Come on, If you don't," He said smirking holding something in his hand ,"I'll kill him in one shot!"

I gasped "Xavier.. I whimpered…

**HOW MUCH DO YOU LIKE MY STORY? Review and tell me what she should do fight and get X killed or go and sacrifice herself? And I'll Try to update AND PLEASE REVIEW! Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter: Four

**Hi thanks for your reviews… and if you didn't review please do it would be really nice or tell some friends that like TT? That would be like awesome! And THANKS For your REVIEWS!**

**Crow: I want a freaken P.O.V!**

**To bad!**

**Tear: I want one to!**

**Shut up and on the last chapter it was spouts to be freaks not the bad cuss word I don't cuss! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE TEEN TERORS AND THE PLOT!...Hawaiian tradition The Sacrifice MUHAHAHAHA! **

**Starfire: Meep…help!**

**Sorry cant or I would I'm sorry…. So any ways on with the show!**

**(Star's P.O.V)**

"Xavier" I mumbled softly. Crow stared at me with a smirk forming on his dirty lips.

"So what's going to be love?" he asked holding X by his neck. I stared helplessly at my broken up boy friend.

"fine….just stop and I'll go….just please stop." I said trying to hold back my tears. Crow smiled and dropped X at my feet. I knelt down and whispered " I will always love you..please don't forget me." I whispered touching the part the mask on showing skin I touched it and I felt pulse. I smiled until…..

"Come on..Stop with the stinking drama!" Steel said pulling me away from Xavier.

"No!... XAVIER!"I yelled sobbing. Steel and Bash grabbed both my arms and dragged me to the top of the tower.

As we got up there I saw the one who started this whole thing…..

"Jessica." I said not looking her in the eye. Blazefire laughed as did Tear and rain. Jessica looked at me this no mercy.

"Take her to master." She said in one sentence. Bash and Steel in one seconded I was alone in a cell…dark…cold…no light but one me and my star bolts…. Where are you Xavier…..forgive me!

(X P.O.V( Right was Star tells him)

"I will always love you….please don't forget me." Her voice sweet, scared. Star I'm sorry.

"No! XAVIER!" I heard her yell and sobbing I started to moan…. What happen why is she being taken from me? Think Xavier ThinK!

_Flash back_

"_Star!" I heard laugher. It's not cold in the middle of the tower. Wait…Cold….way to cold… I turned and pulled one of my X's out._

"_That's not going to save you X boy!" A sly icy female voice said lurking in the darkness .I smirked under my mask._

"_If its not then why are you afraid to show yourself Vamp are you a weakling like your master?" I said targeting the Vamp with one of the X's._

"_WHY YOU LITTLE.." she couldn't finish in time cause I catch her off guard._

"_SHUT UP YOU! VAMPIRE FRECK!" I yelled growled._

"_But at least she's not a heart less blood sucker!" I said turning to located the vampire._

"_I resent that, You know people say I'm very attractive." The female voice said getting closer to me._

"_I don't see it!" I said shrugging as I did I grabbed a couple of X's. Then I heard a growl, and threw them where it was coming from._

_Flash backed ended ( part one of three )_

"Yo Red X ….X…?" Bb said shaking Xavier wildly. Terra leaned down.

"Here let me try," She said was BB moved out of her way," X…..RED X!" she boomed in his ear but he was still of in dream land. She pondered for a minute, then the smirked a prepared on her face.

"I don't like that look." Cyborg said behind Raven.

Terra put fire in her hand and threw it right at X's but. X's eyes popped out under his mask and started rolling on the ground trying to put the fire out. Robin come in right as X got the fire out.

"What the heck Terra?" X said on the ground looking up towards a laughing Terra, Cyborg, and BB.

"Hey where's Starfire?" Robin asked looking around the room really quickly.

"The Vampire freaks took her genesis." Raven said with her sarcasm. Everyone started laughing except X and Cyborg.

"No really they did!" X said as Cyborg helped him up.

"WHAT," Terra said with anger and hatered filling her eyes, " SHE'S LIKE MY SISTER I ALWAYS WANTED!"

"Who do they work for?" BB said which caused X to have another Flash back.

_Flash back(Part two out of three)_

_It hit dead on. I heard her Scream in pain._

"_Why you then Sla…O crap!" the voice wined. I smirked under my mask._

"_So you work for SLADE now do you?" I said teasing her. Then I felt something hot and hard on my chest that threw me into a wall. The thing was dark red._

"_Star bolts?...Blazefire." I spat _

"_And it took you this long to figure it out WOW for a boy so quick your really slow!" She laughed evilly. _

"_Well to a Vampire then yes I am!" I said throwing more X's at her…..It miss. Stupid speed! I heard her laugh. Then I felt something come in contact with my mask, I felt it no mask blood dripping down my face._

_End of Flash back (part two of three)_

(Terra's P.O.V)

"X? Snap out of it!" Raven said waving her hand in his face. X moved his head.

"Slade."

"What?" I asked, looking up at him. He shook his head.

"They work for Slade." He said moving Running into the living room.

"WHAT?" Robin said running after him. We followed then X on the computer as Robin over his shoulder.

"First How and second why?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest.

"Well He wants to kill us and second he made clones out take over the world." X's said simply

"How do you know that?" Raven asked as she came out of the shadows.

"He has a face book and I'm friends with him on it….It was before I was on the team." He said as Robin got up and felt the room. BB was shaking like crazy.

"Was I the only one that the Vampire start to flirt with?" BB asked as he shivered.

"No cause Bash was trying to be fresh with me." I said hugging the now growling BB.

"Poor Star…I wonder if she's ok?" Cyborg said sitting on the chair with his hand on his face. X punched the coffee table Hard.

"X? are you ok?" Raven asked hiding behind Cyborg. X turned he was breathing hard.

"I should Have not be careless!" he said as he fell in the chair. I know he's having a Flash back!

_Flash Back (Part three of three(Xavier's P.O.V)_

_Blood dripping then I felt something warm and slithering across my face. She licked me! I slapped her back. She got up and straighten up. She smiled._

"_You know your blood tastes really good!" She said charging at me. I bet for another sample. I she hit super speed I jumped right over her head. She collided in the wall. The rubble was on her and she was knocked out. I found my mask and slipped it over my blond wavy hair.i Started to laugh till something went into my neck I turned and saw Crow and a shot in my neck. I started to get tire. Then I heard something._

"_Blazefire!"_

"_CROW! Take the Red head and let's get back to Gotham before Slade gets mad!"She said I guess for spitting out my blood._

"_Fine let's go!" He said dragging me away._

_Flash Back Ended.(Three of Three)_

"I know where she is come on!" X said jumping up and running out the door.

(Slade's lair(Tears P.O.V(**Author Notes: I know bear with me please!)**

Hehehehe…. Happy you sing a song and I'm singing to myself…Wait what are they talking about? Least listen.

"Why did you bring her here?" Are master said looking at the screen.

"Lord Slade we know the titans are going to come and we thought you wanted to destroy them for your self." Steel said bowing to Slade.

"Yes…But that gives no reason why you should have killed them!" He said taking out his sword.

"Can I have the blood after our done with her?" I asked waving my hand so he could see me.

"Who said I was going to kill her she's useful to me now!" He said with his voice getting low.

"I'll back later!" Jessica said leaving with her speed. Slade looked at me.

"Tear go and watch and report back when they get here!" He told me I nodded and Ran out and hide in the shadows and watched.

(X's P.O.V)

"Hurry come on I takes two days to get to Gotham! So let's Hurry!" Bird boy screamed at us.

"So do you know were there hiding her?" Raven spat at him. Robin sighed and shook his head.

"Well the…" Someone cut her of

"I can help with that!" A voice said behind me. I Turned to see the one person other then the kid I wished I could snap there necks.

"YOU!" BB said

**Hehe have fun with that and who is it guess and do you think Slade will kill her before they get there in time? Please R&R I BEG YOU!**


End file.
